


Roughhousing

by CyrusSW



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Summaries, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Sorry Not Sorry, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrusSW/pseuds/CyrusSW
Summary: After a fight leads Mammon to tackle his younger brother to his bed, things get... tense. One thing leads to another and maybe this wasn't as bad as he thought it should be.
Relationships: Leviathan/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 149





	Roughhousing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, actually no I'm not. Enjoy my sinnnnn

Leviathan wasn't sure how he ended up in this position; on his hands and knees, _on Mammon's bed_. Everything was a blur and one of Mammon's hands had a bruising grip on his hip, the other gripping his tail. The older man was using both as leverage to yank Levi back onto his cock with brutal strength.

Each rock of Mammon's hips had Leviathan seeing stars, and holding himself up was becoming too much, it was too intense. With a shuddering groan he collapsed, chest to Mammon's surprisingly comfortable mattress, turning his head to be able to take in deep, ragged breaths. His thighs were trembling, they were beginning to ache to the point it was becoming unbearable.

"Fuck… Levi, you're so good. So _fucking good_." Mammon let out the words through gritted teeth, looking down at the mess his younger brother had become beneath him. "Imagine how jealous our brothers would be… if they knew I got to see you like this." The shit eating grin that spread over his face had Leviathan keening at the words. They were so… dirty.

"M-Mammon… please- I-!" Levi wanted to shove his face into the pillows and smother himself, he couldn't get the words out. Not when his brother's ridiculously, and unexpectedly, amazing dick was hitting all the right spots inside of his already oversensitive body. He took a deep breath, and looked at Mammon with misty eyes. "Mammon, I-It's too much, my legs hurt…"

At that declaration Mammon slowed his thrusting a bit to regard him, now noticing the way his brother's body shook. "Oh... shit, okay, hold on Levi, I got ya." Mammon was nothing if not gentle with repositioning the two of them, hands rubbing soothing circles into Levi's thighs once he got the demon onto his back.

Now on his back, Levi could see Mammon more clearly. The way his horns looked blacker than night, the way his wings looked so _powerful_ , and his body was, holy Diavolo, so much hotter than it was allowed to be. Thoroughly distracted, Levi let out a moan of surprise when his brother grabbed his thighs and started to push back into him.

"That better, babe?~" Mammon's grin was strained, obviously wanting to return to pounding his brother into his mattress, but Mammon wasn't _that_ much of a douchebag. He wanted to make sure Levi was comfortable, and would enjoy this just as much as he was. "Still hurting? Or can I go back to rocking your fucking world?"

Leviathan made a face at his still present corniness, but nodded his head a bit. When he saw Mammon narrow his eyes he knew he wanted a verbal response. "Y-Yes… please, Mammon, keep going!" Watching as Mammon lurched forward with a growl, that seemed to be enough to spur him back to slamming himself into Levi's body.

"You're- _fuck_ \- pretty fucking eager… It's kinda cute that I can get you all riled up like this..." Mammon grinned down at him, and there was amusement in his words as he leaned forward to press his lips into Levi's, cutting off whatever his younger brother might have said. The kiss was rough as Mammon licked into his mouth with a groan, he wanted nothing more than to consume Levi whole.

The pace was once again fast, and brutal. Every time Mammon's hips snapped forward, Levi saw stars. His chest heaved as he raised his hips to meet his brother's, his eyes trained on Mammon's face, watching the expressions that were hidden from him. Leviathan was enamored with the way Mammon would squeeze his eyes shut, jaw clenched tight as he buried himself into Levi's body over and over.

"M-Mammon… Please- I can't- More…!" Every nerve in Levi's body was alight, the pleasure so intense that tears began to travel their way down his cheeks. He raised a hand to grip Mammon's bicep tight, the other digging claws into the tanned skin of his shoulder. "T-Too much…"

Mammon fully bent over him, arms wrapping around Levi's body. "I've got you, baby… I'll take care of you. Just… _fuck_ … just leave it to me!" He held him tight, pressing Levi flush to his body as he pushed into him at an almost frenzied pace, the space between them heating up.

The heat and tension in Leviathan's stomach made him feel like he was going to die, that's what dying felt like. Then Mammon slammed into him, hitting just the right spot, and his vision went white. Levi threw his head back and cried out as his orgasm crashed into him with the force of a freight train. He vaguely registered Mammon biting into his shoulder, the way those arms tensed around him as Mammon came to his own climax.

Everything felt like it was covered in a thick fog as Levi's chest rose and fell with his heaving breaths. The feeling of Mammon's hands rubbing up and down his sides was comforting, prompting him to open eyes he forgot were still closed. "That… was…"

Mammon chuckled and raised his head from Levi's neck. "Amazing? Of course it was~." He laughed at the expression on his brother's face, how could he not pick on him? His reactions were the best. "But in all seriousness… that was… incredible. You were fucking, _god_ you were so hot, Levi."

Leviathan felt his face flush further, glancing away. There's no way Mammon meant that. "M-Me…? Hot? Did you lose brain cells during that?" He watched Mammon frown and held back a gasp when his brother sat up, his body so sensitive and sore that the movement was overstimulating. "I mean… I'm not… much to look at."

"Shut the fuck up, Levi. I'm being serious, watching you fall apart under me, moan my name, practically beg for me? That was some of the hottest shit I've ever experienced." Mammon ducked down and pressed a firm kiss to Levi's cheek, then his forehead, then finally planting one on those lips. "I know… we never really got along, but maybe now… I can make you look like that more often?"

How was Leviathan supposed to react to that? Not even an hour prior, they had been arguing so fiercely that Mammon had tackled Leviathan to the bed, fully intent on beating his ass. Oh yeah, _that's_ how they ended up here.

"... You… really want us to date? What if you end up hating being with me? Or I mess up in bed and you never want to do this again?" Levi was about to continue rambling on, only to stop at the suddenly soft smile on Mammon's face, nearly flinching away when his brother's hand affectionately cupped his cheek.

"Hey… even without the sex, or the dating. I'm your big bro… I love you no matter what. I know I'm an asshole, and I've hurt your feelings more than once, obviously… and I'm sorry for that." He placed a much more tender kiss to Levi's lips this time. "But… I _want_ to be with you, after this? After realizing the fire you can start in me? I've never wanted someone so badly…"

Mammon pulled back and gently maneuvered them both to lay side by side, pulling his brother close and rubbing soothing hands along Levi's aching legs. "So… give me a chance? I'll make you happy from now on…" he punctuated his words with peppered kisses over his face.

Leviathan felt his heart squeeze at the earnest words. Mammon really felt that way, didn't he? "Give _you_ a chance? I should be asking you to give _me_ a chance… but… okay, l-let's try…" Levi accepted the kisses with a little more enthusiasm as Mammon dove back in, his heart beating faster.

Mammon pulled back and brushed the sweat matted hair away from Levi's face, before sitting up and pulling the comforter over their bodies, he figured they could clean up later. "Good… now come here so I can cuddle the shit out of you and fall asleep. That's the goal after sex, right?" He flopped back down to the mattress and pulled Levi to his chest, running fingers through his purple hair.

Leviathan felt warmth spread through him as he wrapped his arms around his brother in turn, a smile spreading across his face that he hadn't expected. He hadn't felt this wanted in a long, long time. "Yeah… that sounds right… goodnight, big bro." He took in a shaky inhale and buried his face into Mammon's neck.

"Night, Levi. Be here when I wake up, okay?" Mammon felt Levi's nod and sighed in content, feeling himself start to drift off. He thought about how he would have to explain all this to Lucifer in the morning, how Asmo was definitely going to tease the hell out of them. Surprisingly none of it bothered him as he fell asleep.

Levi was still in Mammon's arms when he woke up, and his heart felt full.


End file.
